Attack at the Kellerman House
The attack at the Kellerman House took place on 6 December (Saint Nicholas Day), 2019. The attack happened not even a week after Mykew Hadeline was made the Kellermans' secret keeper, when she gave up their location to Mr. Stupid NoHead. Having been told half of the Prophecy by Hadeline, Mr. Stupid NoHead came to believe his mortal enemy to be Lindsay Kellerman and traveled to the Kellermans' home. While in the Kellerman's home he murdered Zach and Bridgett Kellerman, who died protecting an infant Lindsay. When he attempted to murder Lindsay, she evaded him until he finally gave up and returned home. Prelude About a year before Lindsay Kellerman’s birth, Mr. Stupid NoHead recovered a dark side holocron inside the First NoHead base, during construction on the Wasp. He listened to it the following night to find what information it held. It told of a prophecy delivered decades previously. This prophecy referred to a baby girl who would be born at the end of December whose parents were Muggles. It said that the girl would have power that NoHead lacked and alongside Rotta’s unborn child, would be able to defeat the Dark Lord as soon as they teamed up. Later, Mr. Stupid NoHead realized the girl was Lindsay Kellerman. When Mykew Hadeline found out NoHead had decided to eliminate the Kellerman child, she begged her stepbrother to spare Bridgett Kellerman, who was her best friend from elementary school. NoHead agreed in exchange for the promise to recover the Kellermans’ backup plan, and attacked three months later when Lindsay was born. Betrayal and Attack Once the Kellermans were aware that Mr. Stupid NoHead was after their daughter, Baby Intelligence placed a Taboo on their house. The Kellermans agreed, suggesting that Sheriff Bladepoint be their Secret-Keeper. However, Bladepoint felt that this was a rather obvious move, as he was usually the one people called on whenever the S.M.S.B. couldn’t help, so he suggested that their old schoolmate, Hadeline, be the Secret-Keeper instead. In the interest of secrecy, the Kellermans agreed and told no one else, not even Intelligence. However, Hadeline was secretly NoHead’s stepsister, and she had been working as an agent for the NoHeads. She hastily told NoHead of the Kellermans’ whereabouts. NoHead immediately traveled to their home. Upon arriving, he saw Zach alone downstairs. Seeing NoHead coming, Zach shouted that Bridgett take Lindsay to safety. NoHead then entered the house, quickly murdering Zach who was going for his discarded gun. He then proceeded upstairs to kill the girl. He found Bridgett and Lindsay locked in a room with furniture blocking the door. Bridgett attempted to hide Lindsay in her crib; a moment later NoHead penetrated the lock. He knocked Bridgett into the crib, keeping her from escaping by using Djem Moch. NoHead demanded she tell him what Lindsay’s powers were, but Bridgett said she was unaware of any powers her daughter possessed. Enraged to have exhausted weeks of effort to find Bridgett and to find out she was not aware of anything he came to learn, NoHead believed she was lying, and as such probed her mind to confirm it. During his search through Bridgett’s memories, NoHead saw that she was telling the truth. Finishing his search of Bridgett’s mind, NoHead asked her to step aside, but Bridgett did not move. NoHead warned her again, but Bridgett refused to move. NoHead ignited his sword and murdered her. Bridgett’s death was later witnessed by Lindsay through a vision in 2033. NoHead then proceeded to murder Lindsay. When NoHead went to murder Lindsay, she disappeared, narrowly evading the high-voltage lightning blast. NoHead attempted to goad Lindsay into action, however, this failed to suffice and he left angrily. After scanning the house, but not finding his target, he returned to the NoHead base. Lindsay survived, but her parents were dead. Aftermath The effects of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s attack went beyond just Lindsay and Bridgett; half of the top floor of the house was blown apart by the lightning blast. Baby Intelligence was immediately alerted that something significant had happened. Sheriff Bladepoint arrived soon after and rescued Lindsay from the ruins. After realizing Hadeline’s betrayal, Baby Intelligence came to the house. He offered to take Lindsay, but Bladepoint said Lindsay’s powers had not developed yet, and said he was taking her to the orphanage. However, the orphanage would not take her, so she was left in an alley with several food capsules. The house was left in its ruined condition as a memorial to the Kellermans. Soon after, Mr. Stupid NoHead engaged the S.M.S.B., and was delighted to see Lindsay had joined the charge. NoHead confronted the group and attempted to do away with Lindsay and Baby Intelligence, also giving an extent of energy to Baby Strength and Force Baby. He tossed a wagon at Intelligence, knocking his opponent out the window. The S.M.S.B. escaped the wolves and returned to defeat the villain once and for all. At this point the antagonist pulled out a sword, and slashed at his rival, chasing him to the edge of the platform. Thinking he had the baby cornered, NoHead leaped toward him to finish him off. However, Intelligence blocked the attack and pushed him over the edge of the platform, where he fell into the fire below and immediately burned to death. Significance *Zach and Bridgett Kellerman killed *Lindsay Kellerman becomes a target of Mr. Stupid NoHead Appearances * * * Kellerman House Category:Attack at the Kellerman House Category:Events Category:Attacks and Raids Category:Assassination attempts